heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatiana Caban (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Catiana | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unidentified mother; Laurie Caban (sister); unidentified sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 126 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former baker's assistant, grocery store clerk, seafood store clerk, others | Education = Bronx Vocational High School dropout | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably the Bronx, New York City, New York | Creators = Joe Quesada; Joshua Middleton | First = NYX #4 | HistoryText = After finishing a day at three different jobs, Tatiana walked home and stopped to feed a group of stray animals. When she arrived home, her sister explained that their mom was out on a date. Their mother soon arrived home, bringing her boyfriend Reuben with her. Tatiana's bird Barretta flew at Reuben, who knocked it to the ground. Tatiana's mother made the girl apologize to Reuben. On her way to school, Tatiana witnessed a dog getting hit by a car. She quickly grabbed the bleeding animal and asked the driver to take her to the free animal clinic a few blocks down the street. After getting the animal to the hospital, Tatiana made it to the Bronx Vocational High School. She was covered in the dog's blood. She soon began to pick up nearby scents, and easily overheard what her schoolmates were whispering about her. After throwing up, Tatiana transformed into a dog-like creature with brown and white fur. She was attacked by an anti-mutant mob at her school, and chased into an alleyway. In order to defend herself, Tatiana killed an alley cat and touched its blood, transforming into a black, cat-like creature and scaring away the mob. She was calmed down by X-23, who had arrived on the scene with Kiden Nixon and Cameron Palmer. After transforming back to her normal form, Kiden Nixon explained to Tatiana that she had been seeing visions of her dead father who told her where to go at key moments. Tatiana claimed to believe her, but opted to return home instead of staying with Kiden and company. She returned home to find her mother in bed with Reuben. As her mother started to argue with her, Tatiana was attacked by Barretta and then her cat, Skeeter. Terrified, Tatiana ran outside to find that Kiden had followed her. Kiden told her that her powers were not a dream, and Tatiana agreed to join her. While staying with Kiden, Cameron, and X-23, Tatiana complained about their sketchy future plans. Kiden soon received another vision of her father, telling them to go back to Cameron Palmer's apartment. When Tatiana complained, Ms. Palmer told her that if she had a problem with things, she could return to her family. After thinking about how awful things were at home, Tatiana opted to stay with the group. Upon arriving at Ms. Palmer's apartment, Cameron told the girls to wait behind and call the cops if her light did not come on. When it never came on, Kiden saw a vision of her father telling them to run away. Before they could do so, Kiden, Tatiana, and X-23 were confronted by the pimp Zebra Daddy and his men, who had been searching for X-23. X-23 jumped into battle, severing Zebra Daddy's hand. Tatiana, calling herself Catiana, licked the dried blood on her clothes and transformed back into a cat-like form. While X-23 and Kiden battled Zebra Daddy and his men, Tatiana used her newfound claws to scale the side of Ms. Palmer's apartment to save her, all the while chiding herself for how silly the name Catiana sounded. When Ms. Palmer's attacker threw her from the building, Catiana managed to grab her hand. Cameron Palmer soon slipped from Catiana's grasp and fell, but was saved by Kiden, who froze time and placed a mattress under her. Tatiana jumped down to the ground in time to see X-23 stab Zebra Daddy through the heart. With the cops arriving on the scene, Tatiana, Kiden, X-23, and Cameron Palmer all left the scene of the crime with their newest ally Felon, who had been brought into the battle by a vision of Kiden's father as well. After M-Day Following M-Day, Catiana was one of the mutants who retained her powers. She was cataloged by the Office of National Emergency as a "General" threat in a possible war between mutants and humans. She befriended Kiden Nixon and X-23. After the Civil War, she was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = DNA Assimilation: When Tatiana comes into contact with blood, she takes on the form of who's ever blood it was. In the case of Animals, she takes on a were-animal-like appearance. She also takes on the memories of whose ever form she took, along with abilities and characteristics belonging to them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Form Category:Feline Form Category:General Threats